


everybody has problems

by jerry_seinfeld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerry_seinfeld/pseuds/jerry_seinfeld
Summary: Chanyeol loves too hard. Baekhyun loves too little. Sehun feels abandoned. Luhan is in love. Minseok is in denial. Jongdae helps out a lot. Kyungsoo actually cares. Jongin makes fun. Yifan gives up lurking. Junmyeon gives motherly advice. Yixing is never there.orthe fic where there's about three plotlines and too much angst for a text fic





	1. [1]

**squad**  
  
maknaenae: hello peasants  
  
adidas_spons: not this shit again  
  
baekhyunee: peasant??? who do you think you are???  
  
maknaenae: better than u  
  
daenosaur: oooo  
  
spiritual.dog: o shit  
  
adidas_spons: i witnessed a murder  
  
baekhyunee: yeollie wtf  
  
adidas_spons: what i didn’t say anything :))  
  
baekhyunee: :))  
  
spiritual.dog: gross go away  
  
maknaenae: anyways how are u peasants doing  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Peasants?  
  
maknaenae: not u ksoo of course haha just these other people ur not at all a peasant hahahaha  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Fair enough. Continue.  
  
spiritual.dog: ;(  
  
spiritual.dog: you’re just going to let ur best friend get called a peasant???  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Yes.  
  
daenosaur: can someone call the firefighters bc we these burns are spreading  
  
lu: hi what are we talking about  
  
baoziminnie: sehun was just about to say something  
  
lu: oh ty minnie! :)  
  
baoziminnie: no problem luhannie :)  
  
spiritual.dog: tone down the pda jeez guys  
  
baoziminnie: aha there’s no pda we’re just friends!  
  
daenosaur: sure jan  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Anyways, Sehun, what did you want to say?  
  
maknaenae: nothing haha i gtg sorry  
  
baekhyunee: ???  
  
baekhyunee: what was that  
  
adidas_spons: he just got a call from his mom, he had to answer  
  
daenosaur: oh are you with him?  
  
adidas_spons: yeah we’re out at a cafe  
  
baoziminnie: ooh! which cafe? i love cafes lol  
  
lu: lol  
  
adidas_spons: i forgot the name sry  
  
baoziminnie: oh its okay! tell me later if you remember :))  
  
baekhyunee: didn’t you say you had work today?  
  
adidas_spons: well yeah but like  
  
Do Kyungsoo: He’s on his lunch break, probably.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Right, Chanyeol?  
  
adidas_spons: yeah lunch break  
  
daenosaur: at two pm?  
  
spiritual.dog: why would u take a lunch break at two  
  
adidas_spons: idk  
  
adidas_spons: i just felt like it damn why y’all grilling me about this shit  
  
**adidas_spons created a chat with maknaenae**  
  
adidas_spons: sehun?  
  
adidas_spons: is everything ok?  
  
adidas_spons: sehun please respond  
  
adidas_spons: if you don’t answer I'm coming over  
  
adidas_spons: sehun please  
  
**squad**  
  
baekhyunee: yeol  
  
baekhyunee: yeol  
  
baekhyunee: yeol  
  
baekhyunee: yeol  
  
adidas_spons: what sorry  
  
baekhyunee: dae wants to go out for a movie tmrw u down?  
  
**adidas_spons, maknaenae**  
  
maknaenae: hi  
  
maknaenae: you don’t have to come over  
  
maknaenae: but could you and kyungsoo come tomorrow?  
  
maknaenae: we could watch a movie or something  
  
adidas_spons: yeah of course  
  
**squad**  
  
adidas_spons: i can’t tomorrow  
  
adidas_spons: kyungsoo sehun and i have a thing  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Oh, yeah.  
  
spiritual.dog: you never told me you had a thing  
  
baekhyunee: me neither  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I totally forgot about it until now.  
  
adidas_spons: yeah sehun just reminded me  
  
adidas_spons: we planned it a while ago  
  
baekhyunee: what are you guys going to do?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: It’s a book signing.  
  
adidas_spons: yeah  
  
adidas_spons: for a comic book that we all really like  
  
spiritual.dog: which one?  
  
spiritual.dog: i might have heard of it and i might want to come with  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Probably not. It was written by a friend of ours.  
  
baekhyunee: friend?  
  
baekhyunee: you guys have friends other than us?  
  
daenosaur: its okay if you guys can’t come  
  
daenosaur: so it’s going to be me, jongin, and baek  
  
baekhyunee: luhan? minseok? u guys in?  
  
lu: idk actually  
  
baoziminnie: awe c’mon luhannie! ill go if u go! :)  
  
lu: okay!! :)) im in  
  
daenosaur: cool cool  
  
daenosaur: see you guys then?  
  
baekhyunee: sure  
  
spiritual.dog: yea  
  
baoziminnie: totally! :)  
  
lu: yep :)  
  
**adidas_spons created a chat with Do Kyungsoo**  
  
adidas_spons: hey  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Hey  
  
adidas_spons: how tf did u come up with book signing  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I have no idea. What are we doing with Sehun tomorrow?  
  
adidas_spons: he didn’t say it but  
  
adidas_spons: i think he needs some support rn  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Yeah, of course.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I just  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I don’t know if I’m the best person to help him.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I’m not sympathetic, I’m not good at the whole ‘everything will be okay’ thing  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I’m afraid I might make things worse?  
  
adidas_spons: that’s not true  
  
adidas_spons: we’re sehun’s closest friends, we have to be there for him no matter what  
  
adidas_spons: and you’re a realist  
  
adidas_spons: at some point, that’s going to be exactly what he needs  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Okay. Thanks.  
  
adidas_spons: any time  
  
**adidas_spons, maknaenae**  
  
maknaenae: you don’t have to lie to our friends  
  
maknaenae: can’t you tell them we want to hang out?  
  
adidas_spons: probably but  
  
adidas_spons: they might want to join  
  
adidas_spons: and i know you don’t want that  
  
maknaenae: oh  
  
maknaenae: okay  
  
maknaenae: i think i’m going to go to bed  
  
maknaenae: i think it’s the only way to really forget about everything for right now  
  
adidas_spons: yeah, of course  
  
adidas_spons: sleep well  <3  
  
maknaenae: ty hyung <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have this story writtwn so ill up date like every day umm enjoy???? also im bad at writing longer stories so this is really bad im sorry
> 
> ty for reading! <3 pls leave a comment


	2. [2]

**baekhyunee created a chat with maknaenae, adidas_spons, daenosaur, Do Kyungsoo, zyxing, galaxyking, eommasuho, and spiritual.dog**  
  
**baekhyunnee has renamed the chat: operation: minnie/luhan**  
  
galaxyking: stop adding me to ur fucking chats  
  
baekhyunee: accept that ur a father  
  
baekhyunee: man up  
  
daenosaur: what  
  
adidas_spons: what  
  
spiritual.dog: what  
  
eommasuho: what is this chat?  
  
adidas_spons: u ruined it  
  
baekhyunee: read the title  
  
daenosaur: i read the title idk what it means  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Don’t add me to these chats.  
  
baekhyunee: where is the spirit  
  
baekhyunee: the joy  
  
baekhyunee: the enthusiasm  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You’re talking to the wrong person.  
  
adidas_spons: at least he acknowledges it  
  
baekhyunee: :(  
  
daenosaur: can u just explain this pls  
  
baekhyunee: fine!! since u fuckers don't get it  
  
eommasuho: language.  
  
baekhyunee: *friends  
  
baekhyunee: is it not obvious that minseok and luhan are like  
  
spiritual.dog: gay??? yes.  
  
baekhyunee: yes we all knew this  
  
baekhyunee: but  
  
baekhyunee: for each other  
  
adidas_spons: unrealistic  
  
daenosaur: idk man  
  
daenosaur: ive seen minseok talk to luhan anddd  
  
daenosaur: it’s pretty obvious  
  
baekhyunee: says the densest motherfucker on the planet  
  
eommasuho: i do not support this  
  
baekhyunee: **person  
  
eommasuho: :)  
  
baekhyunee: ANYWAYS  
  
baekhyunee: we need to get them  
  
baekhyunee: together  
  
baekhyunee: like jongdae did with me and yeol  <333  
  
adidas_spons: <333  
  
daenosaur: <333  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I don’t think you should meddle with their personal lives.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: This could go wrong.  
  
baekhyunee: no!!  
  
baekhyunee: love is love and minseok and luhan deserve to be in love!!!  
  
adidas_spons: idk baek maybe ksoo is right  
  
adidas_spons: it might not be the greatest idea  
  
baekhyunee: chanyeol ur the coolest but  
  
baekhyunee: stfu  
  
adidas_spons: ok baekkie <3  
  
spiritual.dog: wapusshshhshs  
  
daenosaur: ???  
  
spiritual.dog: whipped  
  
daenosaur: oh  
  
adidas_spons: excuse me??? i am not whipped  
  
daenosaur: ok then agree with kyungsoo, tell baekhyun how this isn’t a good idea  
  
adidas_spons: @eommasuho @galaxyking IM BEING PRESSURED HELP  
  
eommasuho: jongdae stop pressuring him  
  
galaxyking: dont @ me  
  
spiritual.dog: wapushshs  
  
daenosaur: wapushsh  
  
adidas_spons: >:(  
  
baekhyunee: oml can u guys stay on one topic for like five seocnds  
  
spiritual.dog: seocnds  
  
daenosaur: seocnds  
  
adidas_spons: seocnds  
  
spiritual.dog: hey jongdae can u pass the salt  
  
daenosaur: yea just give me a few seocnds  
  
baekhyunee: that  
  
baekhyunee: wasn’t funny  
  
daenosaur: to you  
  
baekhyunee: MOVING ONNN  
  
baekhyunee: pls join me, byun baekhyun, in this journey to join our two good friends, kim minseok and luhan, in holy matriarchy  
  
spiritual.dog: what the fuck did you just say  
  
daenosaur: matriarchy  
  
baekhyunee: what did i do  
  
spiritual.dog: @Do Kyungsoo wat does matriarchy mean  
  
Do Kyungsoo: System of government ruled by a woman.  
  
daenosaur: join them in holy system of government ruled by a woman  
  
spiritual.dog: free them  
  
baekhyunee: i have made a mistake  
  
baekhyunee: oh no ;(  
  
adidas_spons: its okay!! it was a simple mistake  
  
daenosaur: wapushsuhs but more aggressively  
  
baekhyunee: ffs may we speak of the topic at hand  
  
spiritual.dog: ofc, though holy matriarch  
  
eommasuho: i am the true matriarch  
  
daenosaur: (triggered)  
  
baekhyunee: @maknaenae sehun you have been abnormally quiet  
  
baekhyunee: what do you think of this topic?  
  
adidas_spons: he told me he was going to take a nap  
  
galaxyking: he’s with me  
  
baekhyunee: and is he napping???  
  
galaxyking: he’s dming chanyeol  
  
baekhyunee: ???  
  
baekhyunee: chanyeol??? do you have anything to say about this???  
  
adidas_spons: what i never said anything  
  
daenosaur: you legit just said it  
  
adidas_spons: i can’t read suddenly  
  
spiritual.dog: what is happening  
  
spiritual.dog: why are you lying about sehun being busy  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Chanyeol’s just being dumb. He didn’t mean anything by it.  
  
baekhyunee: mhmm  
  
adidas_spons: ksoo is right, I'm just being stupid  
  
baekhyunee: yes i agree  
  
daenosaur: roasted (???)  
  
spiritual.dog: nah  
  
daenosaur: not roasted?  
  
spiritual.dog: ye  
  
**adidas_spons created a chat with maknaenae**  
  
adidas_spons: why is your name a dead meme  
  
maknaenae: i have no explanation  
  
adidas_spons: can you like  
  
adidas_spons: change it  
  
adidas_spons: it’s sad  
  
maknaenae: nah im good thx  
  
adidas_spons: so  
  
adidas_spons: do you want me to get u removed from the chat or smth?  
  
maknaenae: no you don’t have to  
  
**adidas_spons added Do Kyungsoo**  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I’m sorry, Sehun.  
  
maknaenae: its ok  
  
maknaenae: it’s neither of your guys’s fault and you can’t do anything about it  
  
maknaenae: i’m just being a bit emo i guess  
  
adidas_spons: no ur not  
  
adidas_spons: its ok to feel sad  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Yeah.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You can be as sad as you want.  
  
maknaenae: thank you guys  
  
maknaenae: i think i need to deal with this by myself for now  
  
maknaenae: i appreciate this though  
  
maknaenae: a lot  
  
adidas_spons: anything for my favorite maknae  <33  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Anytime, Sehun.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: And if you find that you need any support, don’t hesitate to tell us.  
  
**baekhyunee created a chat with daenosaur and spiritual.dog**  
  
baekhyunee: what the fuck just happened  
  
daenosaur: dunno, something seems fishy to me  
  
spiritual.dog: fishy  
  
daenosaur: fuck off  
  
baekhyunee: why did chanyeol and kyungsoo just  
  
baekhyunee: start defending sehun?  
  
baekhyunee: and they were the ones who didn’t like my idea in the first place  
  
daenosaur: what do they have against minseok and luhan  
  
spiritual.dog: i don’t know  
  
spiritual.dog: but i think if there’s this much shit surrounding this idea then maybe we shouldnt?  
  
**baekhyunee has removed spiritual.dog**  
  
daenosaur: i think he’s right, baekhyun  
  
daenosaur: it’s not that big of a deal anyways, if minseok and luhan really like each other than they’ll get together  
  
daenosaur: we don’t need to force it  
  
**baekhyunee has removed daenosaur**  
  
baekhyunee: well fuck  
  
**squad**  
  
lu: hello everyone!!  
  
lu: ???  
  
lu: where is everybody??  
  
baoziminnie: idk :((  
  
baoziminnie: nobody’s responding to me  
  
lu: oh no :((  
  
lu: at least we can chat  
  
baoziminnie: yeah!!  
  
baoziminnie: private chat?  
  
lu: sure! see you there :))  
  
baoziminnie: haha see you there :)  
  
**operation: minnie/luhan**  
  
baekhyunee: i know everyone has left at this point  
  
baekhyunee: but did nobody see that  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Drop it, Baekhyun.  
  
baekhyunee: ._________.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry the angst is starting, but its not that severe in this one as compared to my other stories (lowkey self promo (check them out))
> 
> ty for reading!! <3 please leave a comment


	3. [3]

**squad**  
  
baekhyunee: hi friends  
  
lu: hi  
  
lu: where did everyone go?  
  
lu: it’s been really quiet around here  
  
lu: did you guys create a group chat without me again  
  
baekhyunee: no  
  
baekhyunee: idk what happened sorry  
  
spiritual.dog: where is @zyxing  
  
spiritual.dog: he’s been pretty quiet too  
  
daenosaur: he never contributes to these beautiful, in depth, friendly conversations  
  
adidas_spons: at least he doesn’t lurk like yifan  
  
galaxyking: i do not lurk  
  
adidas_spons: ,,,,  
  
galaxyking: fuck u  
  
baoziminnie: hi guys!!  
  
lu: hi minnie!!  
  
daenosaur: um  
  
spiritual.dog: um  
  
baekhyunee: um  
  
baoziminnie: what?  
  
baoziminnie: did i say something wrong?  
  
lu: no, they’re just being weird haha  
  
baoziminnie: oh okay!! haha  
  
spiritual.dog: wapushushs  
  
daenosaur: ffs jongin  
  
daenosaur: not wrong tho  
  
baekhyunee: see???  
  
adidas_spons: baek seriously  
  
baekhyunee:  >:(  
  
maknaenae: hi  
  
adidas_spons: hi sehun  
  
adidas_spons: how are u?  
  
maknaenae: im ok  
  
baekhyunee: ew wtf  
  
baekhyunee: who asks that  
  
daenosaur: old people  
  
adidas_spons: is it wrong to ask a friend how they’re doing?  
  
spiritual.dog: yes, its weird  
  
adidas_spons: why do u three always gang up on me??? i'm honestly questioning our friendship right now  
  
daenosaur: …  
  
baekhyunee: …  
  
spiritual.dog: …  
  
**adidas_spons has left the chat**  
  
baekhyunee: oh no  
  
baekhyunee: now i feel bad ;-;  
  
daenosaur: bullshit  
  
baekhyunee: yea you right  
  
baekhyunee: should probs add him back tho  
  
spiritual.dog: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
Do Kyungsoo: For fucks sake  
  
**Do Kyungsoo has added adidas_spons**  
  
adidas_spons: thank u soo :)))  
  
adidas_spons: you’re the best  <3  
  
adidas_spons: you have to do the heart back now  
  
Do Kyungsoo: …  
  
Do Kyungsoo: No.  
  
adidas_spons: :(((  
  
Do Kyungsoo: <3  
  
baekhyunee: wtf did i just witness  
  
baekhyunee: do ksoo are u trying to steal my man  
  
Do Kyungsoo: The man you drove to leave the group chat?  
  
daenosaur: oh shit  
  
spiritual.dog: >_>  
  
baekhyunee: i thought you were my friend???  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Relax, I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend.  
  
adidas_spons: (yet)  
  
baekhyunee: wtf???  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I don’t consent to this.  
  
baekhyunee: :/// idk who i can trust anymore  
  
baekhyunee: dae?? nini??  
  
daenosaur: yee  
  
spiritual.dog: we’re here for you (?)  
  
baekhyunee: at least i still have friends that value me <33  
  
adidas_spons: why did i want to rejoin this chat  
  
baekhyunee: yeah why did u  
  
adidas_spons: wtf baekhyun  
  
**adidas_spons has left the chat**  
  
baekhyunee: he only calls me baekhyun when he’s mad  
  
baekhyunee: guys I'm scared  
  
baekhyunee: please help  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You should fix it yourself.  
  
daenosaur: i second that  
  
spiritual.dog: third  
  
galaxyking: i admit to lurking and fourth  
  
lu: fifth  
  
zyxing: sixth  
  
eommasuho: seventh  
  
maknaenae: eighth  
  
baoziminnie: ninth  
  
lu: minnie!! hii~~  
  
baoziminnie: hi lu ge!!  <3  
  
spiritual.dog: gay  
  
lu: ;)  
  
baoziminnie: haha we’re not gay!! just best friends!  
  
daenosaur: omg  
  
galaxyking: did that just happen  
  
spiritual.dog: you bet you’re lurking ass that just happened  
  
galaxyking: stop attacking me  
  
spiritual.dog: whoopsie~~  
  
**baekhyunee created a chat with adidas_spons**  
  
baekhyunee: yeollie??  
  
baekhyunee: you know i was just joking right?  
  
baekhyunee: im sorry if it hurt you :((  
  
baekhyunee: i really didn’t mean to  
  
adidas_spons: i know i just  
  
adidas_spons: i worry that maybe you don’t like me  
  
adidas_spons: idk i get insecure sometimes  
  
adidas_spons: baek?  
  
adidas_spons: i guess that says a lot then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's our second??? third?? third conflict yay angst and confusing stories im sorry this is shit
> 
> ty for reading!! <3 please leave a comment


	4. [4]

**squad**  
  
galaxyking: this chat died in the past 5 min  
  
daenosaur: i went to get chicken  
  
spiritual.dog: i went with him  
  
daenosaur: no you didn’t  
  
spiritual.dog: no but how else could i justify coming over and eating 99.99% of it  
  
daenosaur: boy you best not  
  
spiritual.dog: leaving my house soon!!  
  
daenosaur: jongin istg  
  
spiritual.dog: getting in my car!!!  
  
daenosaur: im not fuckin around  
  
spiritual.dog: sorry I'm driving i cant text!!  
  
eommasuho: thats my boy  <3  
  
spiritual.dog: <3  
  
galaxyking: anyone else?  
  
baoziminnie: lu and i are going to the zoo!  
  
lu: yeah!! I'm so excited!!  
  
daenosaur: thats adorable :’(  
  
spiritual.dog: so cute <3  
  
baoziminnie: it’s not a date or anything haha  
  
lu: yeah, its not  
  
spiritual.dog: yep just two guys  
  
daenosaur: broing it up  
  
spiritual.dog: crackin open some cold ones  
  
daenosaur: just bein dudes  
  
spiritual.dog: while crying at how cute pandas are  
  
galaxyking: that was one time  
  
galaxyking: and they’re the fucking best  
  
baoziminnie: we’re not getting beer or anything but yeah, we’re just friends  
  
lu: yeah  
  
daenosaur: why do you keep insisting that misneok???  
  
spiritual.dog: misneok  
  
daenosaur: stfu you’re supposed to be driving  
  
spiritual.dog: jokes on u I'm at a stoplight  
  
daenosaur: good the longer you take the more chicken i eat  
  
spritual.dog: >:(((  
  
daenosaur: anyways why do u keep insisting that minseok???  
  
baoziminnie: because you guys keep insisting that it’s not like that  
  
lu: anyways we better get going! the bus is coming soon haha  
  
daenosaur: k  
  
daenosaur: have fun  
  
daenosaur: during your ‘hang-out’  
  
daenosaur: your totally platonic and non-gay ‘hang out’  
  
baoziminnie: jongdae im serious  
  
baoziminnie: luhan and i are just really good friends  
  
baoziminnie: like you and nini  
  
daenosaur: that’s different  
  
daenosaur: nini has ksoo  
  
spiritual.dog: i don’t Have ksoo  
  
daenosaur: sure  
  
spiritual.dog: :(  
  
daenosaur: just admit you’re gay for each other  
  
spiritual.dog: BACK ON THE TOPIC AT HAND  
  
daenosaur: anyways i don’t have a relationship with jongin because of kyungsoo  
  
daenosaur: but seriously? were just teasing  
  
daenosaur: don’t read too much into it  
  
daenosaur: anyways, have fun at the zoo  
  
baoziminnie: uh  
  
baoziminnie: okay  
  
baoziminnie: thanks(?)  
  
galaxyking: and what have other people been up to?  
  
spiritual.dog: well baekhyun may or may not have just ruined his entire relationship with chanyeol so we’ll see how that works out  
  
galaxyking: i might be offline  
  
galaxyking: can someone @ me once we know  
  
daenosaur: bullshit  
  
daenosaur: you’re always online  
  
daenosaur: even when you’re not contributing  
  
galaxyking: yeah you right i’m not even gonna try  
  
spiritual.dog: the king gives in  
  
daenosaur: a remarkable day everyone  
  
**lu created a chat with baoziminnie**  
  
lu: i had a really great time today  
  
baoziminnie: me too!!  
  
baoziminnie: i set that picture of you and the giraffe as my lock screen haha  
  
baoziminnie: its really funny :))  
  
lu: yeah that was pretty funny  
  
lu: can i ask you something?  
  
baoziminnie: sure!! go ahead ^-^  
  
lu: what do i do if i have a friend that i really like  
  
lu: but i don’t think they feel the same way about me?  
  
baoziminnie: oh  
  
baoziminnie: um  
  
baoziminnie: who is it?  
  
baoziminnie: is it that barista from two weeks ago? because he didn’t seem very nice tbh  
  
lu: no it’s not him  
  
lu: idk if i can tell you who it is  
  
baoziminnie: thats okay, you don’t have to  
  
lu: thanks  
  
baoziminnie: have you told this person how you feel?  
  
lu: no but I'm pretty sure they don’t like me  
  
baoziminnie: how do you know?  
  
lu: they keep saying we’re just friends  
  
baoziminnie: oh  
  
baoziminnie: luhan, i think i know who this is about  
  
lu: i figured you might  
  
baoziminnie: im sorry, i have to go  
  
lu: okay  
  
lu: bye  
  
**lu created a chat with zyxing**  
  
lu: hey xing  
  
zyxing: hey!! haha haven’t been on here in a while  
  
zyxing: why do i have 472 notifications  
  
lu: idk wtf  
  
lu: anyways i may or may not have just confessed to minseok  
  
lu: and he was like I'm sorry i have to go  
  
zyxing: he’s sorry that he has to go or he’s sorry, he has to go  
  
lu: second one?  
  
lu: i tried to be sneaky yknow  
  
lu: but then he was like i think i know who this is about  
  
lu: and  
  
lu: i think I'm going to cry because i’ve lost one of my best friends and my crush and i don’t know what to do  
  
zyxing: its okay  
  
zyxing: he’s not just going to ditch you  
  
zyxing: he cares about you and he’ll explain himself soon  
  
zyxing: give him a little time  
  
zyxing: i could talk to him if you want?  
  
lu: no you don’t have to do that  
  
zyxing created a chat with baoziminnie  
  
zyxing: im gonna be 100% honest here, luhan told me what happened and i wanted to check in and see how you’re doing  
  
baoziminnie: im okay  
  
baoziminnie: i just need to think for a little while?  
  
zyxing: okay, i get it  
  
lu, zyxing  
  
lu: xing i feel so bad  
  
lu: i didn’t mean to make him feel uncomfortable  
  
zyxing: i don’t think he’s uncomfortable  
  
zyxing: i think he needs to get his thoughts together  
  
zyxing: everything will be okay in the end, ok?  
  
lu: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more conflict!!!!! also yixing contributes for once in his life!!! yeyayya
> 
> ty for reading!! <3 please leave a comment


	5. [5]

**adidas_spons, maknaenae, Do Kyungsoo**  
  
adidas_spons: hi  
  
maknaenae: hi  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Hi  
  
adidas_spons: how is everyone  
  
maknaenae: could you not think of a better opening line  
  
adidas_spons: fine fine give me another shot ok  
  
maknaenae: ok  
  
adidas_spons: hi  
  
maknaenae: hi  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Hi  
  
adidas_spons: do you think that dogs love you or do they just like that you give them food  
  
maknaenae: is that supposed to be better  
  
adidas_spons: answer the damn question sehun  
  
maknaenae: how tf am i supposed to know  
  
adidas_spons: *shines flashlight in ur face* ANSEWR THE QUESITIN PUNK  
  
maknaenae: *spits on u* i aint got nothin to say  
  
adidas_spons: *draws gun and points it at u* try me  
  
maknaenae: *steals ur gun* how the turned have tables  
  
adidas_spons: *spawns another gun* how have tables the turned  
  
maknaenae: *steals that gun* tables have the turned how  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Please don’t take this further  
  
adidas_spons: *spawns another gun and points it at ksoo* we must join to fight a common enemy  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Please no.  
  
maknaenae: *grows a third arm and steals that gun* jokes on u, ur my common enemy  
  
Do Kyungsoo: With who  
  
adidas_spons: *lights cigarette* dammit, oh. swindled again *flicks cigarette*  
  
maknaenae: *grows a fourth arm and takes ur cigarette out and steps on it* give it up, park. you’re not going to win this war. *arm retracts into body*  
  
Do Kyungsoo: What war  
  
adidas_spons: *camera zooms in on my narrowed eyes* i already won the war. you killed my family.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: First of all, what camera  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Second of all, I know that you’re trying to say that you won the war because of revenge or whatever but it sounds like you’re happy that he killed your family  
  
maknaenae: *shoots ksoo’s leg* hush, mortal  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Mortal? You guys are supernatural beings now?  
  
adidas_spons: you’re not getting away with this, sehun, i know your weaknesses  
  
maknaenae: *a single tear rolls down my cheek* no…how could you…  
  
adidas_spons: do you remember that friend you had in high school? the one who’d steal your lunchables and copy your homework?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Who ate lunchables in high school  
  
maknaenae: it can’t be you… *more tears roll down my cheeks*  
  
adidas_spons: it was always me, sehun *it starts raining*  
  
maknaenae: *hugs u* park chanyeol…it’s been so long  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Keep in mind  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You have three arms holding three separate guns  
  
maknaenae: *grows two more arms to hug cy*  
  
adidas_spons: u would grow two more arms for me?  
  
maknaenae: id do anything for u  
  
adidas_spons: no……we could never be together…….  
  
maknaenae: why/????  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Because he killed your family?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Also this was a police interrogation why is it raining  
  
maknaenae: shut up u got shot  
  
adidas_spons: im sick sehun  
  
adidas_spons: so sick  
  
Do Kyungsoo: ????  
  
maknaenae: what??? no!!  
  
adidas_spons: yes  
  
maknaenae: how long do you have to live???  
  
adidas_spons: ten minutes  
  
Do Kyungsoo: A few things  
  
Do Kyungsoo: That is the most perfectly timed police interrogation/whatever the fuck is happening ever  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Sehun is being strange about this  
  
Do Kyungsoo: How would he know that Chanyeol is going to die?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: He wouldn’t.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Unless…  
  
maknaenae: *i pull away suddenly*  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Wait you guys were still hugging?  
  
maknaenae: the mortal figured it out before u did  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Again, are we not going to talk about this mortal thing?  
  
adidas_spons: jfc kyungsoo I'm obviously god and sehun is satan but we wanted to experience a normal life so we became humans but little did we know that we’d end up falling in love and when we discovered that we were rival forces we became enemies and ignored our love for each other  
  
maknaenae: keep the fuck up  
  
Do Kyungsoo: So in the normal lives you were friends in high school?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Are you telling me that an 18 year old god stole an 18 year old satan’s lunchables?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Although I’m not surprised at this point.  
  
maknaenae: can we continue now? are you done talking?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Yeah, go ahead  
  
maknaenae: as i was fucking saying  
  
maknaenae: *shoots ksoo in the chest so he’ll stfu* the mortal figured it out before you did  
  
adidas_spons: what?  
  
maknaenae: im not sehun  
  
maknaenae: im his evil twin brother  
  
adidas_spons: no! not you!  
  
adidas_spons: it can’t be…..  
  
maknaenae: it is!  
  
maknaenae: i have fooled you again  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Again?  
  
adidas_spons: ughhh yes the first time was when sehun’s evil twin brother took over his life so i had to go on a cross country mission to save him and that made me realize that love is always worth the fight because i was almost overcome multiple times but i came through for sehun because i love him  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Fair enough  
  
adidas_spons: anyways  
  
maknaenae: i was the one who poisoned you so you’d die  
  
adidas_spons: no!!!  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I’m not even gonna say anything  
  
adidas_spons: but…i have so little time…*collapses to the ground while holding onto my heart* how will anyone ever save me…  
  
maknaenae: nobody will!! i have the real sehun locked away in a heavily guarded army base! he’ll never escape!  
  
adidas_spons: *a gunshot comes and u fall* oh my goshh1! i never would have expected it!!  
  
maknaenae: no! my twin brother sehun…he…escaped!!  
  
maknaenae: ok im sehun now not the evil twin brother because he’s dying do u get that  
  
adidas_spons: ya  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Yes continue  
  
maknaenae: *runs to chanyeol bc he’s still dying* chanyeol!!! don’t die on me yeol!!  
  
adidas_spons: i…im sorry sehun…i only have so little time  
  
maknaenae: no!!! you can’t die!! whatever happened to the plans we made when we were younger? we were going to become president together!! we were going to open a chain of fast food restaurants!! together!!  
  
Do Kyungsoo: That’s…an odd combination of things.  
  
adidas_spons: you can still do that sehun…without me.  
  
maknaenae: no!! i can’t do anything without you!!  
  
adidas_spons: *i start crying but you cant tell bc of the rain and stuff* you can do anything…just remember that i’ll always be with you  
  
maknaenae: *holds you close* no……everyone always says that……i don't believe it  
  
adidas_spons: believe it…for me? because i really mean it…i’ll always be with you, especially when you need me most  
  
maknaenae: but i need you now…and you’re leaving me…  
  
adidas_spons: i’ll…i’ll never…leave…you……  
  
maknaenae: chanyeol??? can you hear me?????  
  
adidas_spons: just remember…ill always love u *lets out last breath*  
  
maknaenae: no!!! chanyeol1!! no!!!  
  
maknaenae: *turns to evil twin brother but he’s not there* what?  
  
maknaenae: no… *the camera focuses on my face*  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Again,,,,  
   
Do Kyungsoo: There is no camera  
  
maknaenae: *shoots u again* i will find u, evil twin brother…  
  
maknaenae: and i will kill u  
  
adidas_spons: and scene!!!  
  
Do Kyungsoo: That was one scene?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Oh my god  
  
Do Kyungsoo: That literally lasted for forty five minutes  
  
adidas_spons: was it good?  
  
maknaenae: did u like it??? :))  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I mean it wasn’t bad  
  
Do Kyungsoo: It had a lot of plot twists which was insanely confusing  
  
Do Kyungsoo: And very many errors  
  
Do Kyungsoo: But it was entertaining  
  
Do Kyungsoo 3/5 stars  
  
maknaenae: yes!!!  
  
adidas_spons: we did it sehunnie!!!!  
  
adidas_spons: 3/5 stars!!!!  
  
maknaenae: ayyayayayaya!!!!  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Okay I’m almost an hour late to work because of this so I should go.  
  
maknaenae: bye soo!!!  
  
adidas_spons: byebye!!  
  
maknaenae: i feel like we have an unbreakable connection now yeol  
  
maknaenae: i mean…….  
  
maknaenae: we go so far back yknow??  
  
maknaenae: high school!!1  
  
adidas_spons: u know that was pretend right  
  
maknaenae: right yeah of course haha  
  
adidas_spons: (plot twist im not actually dead and i was just doing it to fool u)  
  
maknaenae: but why??????  
  
adidas_spons: to be continued……………….  
  
maknaenae: damn u really got me there yeol  
  
maknaenae: i can’t wait to find out omg  
  
adidas_spons:  >:)))  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for this i didn't mean for it to turn into this but it did and im very sorry
> 
> ty for reading!! <3 please leave a comment


	6. [6]

**baekhyunee created a chat with spiritual.dog, daenosaur, eommasuho, and galaxyking**  
  
baekhyunee: hello friends  
  
galaxyking: friends? you've never called us your friends  
  
baekhyunee: well you’re my friends now  
  
baekhyunee: i am in a time of crisis….  
  
galaxyking: wtf kind of crisis  
  
daenosaur: was good my homies  
  
galaxyking: never say that sentence again  
  
spiritual.dog: i have like six group chats from these kinds of things  
  
eommasuho: crisis???? I'm here to help  
  
eommasuho: whats going on is everyone okay???  
  
baekhyunee: idk if I'm okay  
  
galaxyking: jfc ur so dramatic  
  
eommasuho: oh no :(( whats wrong??  
  
baekhyunee: well,,,,  
  
baekhyunee: chanyeol said that he feels insecure and i don't know what to do  
  
eommasuho: insecure??? about what?? oh my poor baby :(((  
  
baekhyunee: about whether or not i love him  
  
galaxyking: jesus  
  
daenosaur: holy shit  
  
spiritual.dog: oh my god  
  
eommasuho: what?  
  
baekhyunee: yeah  
  
eommasuho: baekhyun i have to be completely honest here  
  
eommasuho: you don’t really treat him the way he treats you  
  
galaxyking: please don’t kill me but he’s right  
  
baekhyunee: i dont? what do you mean  
  
daenosaur: i guess i should probably tell The Story™  
  
eommasuho: oh no…  
  
spiritual.dog: not…  
  
galaxyking: it has to be done  
  
spiritual.dog: but…  
  
eommasuho: just do it  
  
daenosaur: okay…  
  
daenosaur: even before u guys were dating, chanyeol really really liked you  
  
daenosaur: some might say it was love  
  
spiritual.dog: ew that was cheesy pls get to the point  
  
daenosaur: k  
  
daenosaur: but you were dating heechul  
  
daenosaur: and chanyeol was sort of dating that one guy  
  
daenosaur: anyways chanyeol knew he loved you but he also knew you loved heechul so he didn’t want to say anything  
  
daenosaur: he knew it would ruin your relationship with him and he didn’t want to make you choose  
  
eommasuho: im already crying  
  
spiritual.dog: same  
  
baekhyunee: crying?  
  
galaxyking: you'll see  
  
daenosaur: so no matter how much it hurt him to see you with him, he didn’t let it show  
  
daenosaur: then things with the other guy started to get more serious. he says it became easier to ignore his feelings for you with this guy, so he started spending a lot more time with him, and the more he did that, the more he found himself falling for him  
  
daenosaur: which sounds good, but  
  
daenosaur: nvm ill get to that  
  
daenosaur: then heechul broke up with you, and you were so heartbroken  
  
daenosaur: chanyeol was in the middle of a weekend away with his boyfriend, but when i told him that you wouldn’t eat or sleep or talk to anyone, he left immediately  
  
baekhyunee: he never told me that  
  
baekhyunee: why wouldn’t he tell me that?  
  
eommasuho: he didn’t want you to feel bad about it  
  
daenosaur: his boyfriend got super mad that he was leaving him to go help someone else so he broke up with him  
  
daenosaur: and chanyeol really loved this guy. i remember calling him to ask him if he was close and he sounded like he was crying, then when i talked to him about he absolutely broke down. he didn’t pull over to stop even though he couldn’t see the road because he didn’t want you to suffer any longer than you had to  
  
baekhyunee: oh my god  
  
daenosaur: i made him at least slow down a little bit  
  
daenosaur: then i heard a loud horn. it was so loud i almost dropped my phone  
  
daenosaur: i asked him what happened and he could barely speak. he said a semi clipped the front of his car. if he had been going as fast as he was it would have hit him.  
  
daenosaur: i begged him to pull over until he could think straight but he hung up on me  
  
daenosaur: when he showed up he was pale, his eyes were red and puffy and tears had soaked his cheeks. but he was carrying a bag of food for you. he didn’t even give us a second to ask what was wrong, he immediately went into your room.  
  
daenosaur: we didn’t hear anything until an hour later chanyeol came out  
  
daenosaur: kyungsoo asked him what happened and chanyeol said:  
  
daenosaur: he thought i was heechul and i didn’t want to say anything because he was finally eating. he fell asleep.  
  
daenosaur: he started crying again and said: i lost someone that i could have actually loved to come and make him feel just a little bit better. but why don’t i hate that i did that? i don’t regret it at all. i couldn’t regret it, not with him  
  
eommasuho: i can never not cry  
  
galaxyking: bruh i couldnt even get through the first second  
  
daenosaur: then later you said that you were starting to forget heechul, and i told chanyeol that  
  
daenosaur: chanyeol said that he wanted to give you as much time as possible  
  
daenosaur: i asked him how he was willing to wait that long and he said  
  
spiritual.dog: omg no not this part  
  
galaxyking: noooooooo  
  
eommasuho: he said he’d wait forever if it meant he’d have even one second of being able to kiss you and hold your hand  
  
daenosaur: yes thats what i was about to type ty suho for that  
  
eommasuho: sorry i couldn't wait  
  
daenosaur: but he was afraid of getting hurt as well. he wondered if you'd drop everything if heechul came back, and he didn’t want to be like his ex boyfriend, because he remembers how hurt he looked when he told him.  
  
daenosaur: i knew that wouldn’t happen, but chanyeol couldn’t get it out of his head so one day i was just like fuck it and i told you that chanyeol liked you  
  
daenosaur: and you know the rest  
  
spiritual.dog: baekhyun?  
  
galaxyking: omg is he okay  
  
baekhyunee: no  
  
baekhyunee: im not  
  
baekhyunee: i cant breathe  
  
baekhyunee: why the fuck would you tell me that story  
  
daenosaur: because you needed to hear how much chanyeol loves you  
  
daenosaur: so you can stop being a dick to him and tell him that you love him that much too  
  
daenosaur: because i know you do  
  
baekhyunee: i didn’t know i was being a dick  
  
eommasuho: it may be teasing to you but to him its a lot more than that  
  
galaxyking: like when you refused to talk to him because he tore that poster?  
  
galaxyking: he thought you were really mad at him  
  
galaxyking: so that’s why he bought you like ten of them  
  
spiritual.dog: even if he didn’t think you were joking he still would have bought you a bunch of new ones  
  
baekhyunee: jesus i feel like shit  
  
baekhyunee: how can i make this up to him?  
  
baekhyunee: i can’t exactly go across the country just to drive back because he needs something  
  
daenosaur: i think i have an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst!!! angSSTTT!!! im sorry ik that didn't make much sense but i tried????? this story is confusing im sorry
> 
> also i guess ill post this now bc i just had a shit day at my new school and death sounds fun. any advice on making friends? bc im dying
> 
> ty for reading!! <3 please leave a comment


	7. [7]

**operation: minnie/luhan**  
  
**zyxing added lu**  
  
lu: what is this?  
  
zyxing: baekhyun created a chat because he wanted u and minseok together because he thinks you guys are cute  
  
baekhyunee: yixing!!! wtf!!  
  
zyxing: sorry but there is minnie/luhan drama that i think we, as luhan’s best friends, need to comfort him on  
  
eommasuho: too much stuff to handle already today  
  
spiritual.dog: drama? *sips tea*  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Please don’t do the asterisk action things  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Please  
  
adidas_spons: hush soo u know u love it  
  
Do Kyungsoo: No  
  
Do Kyungsoo: That was forty-five minutes of my life that I will never get back  
  
adidas_spons: shhhhhh…u loved it and u love chanhun just let it happen  
  
baekhyunee: chanhun?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Don’t ask.  
  
adidas_spons: it’s just an inside joke  
  
baekhyunee: oh  
  
baekhyunee: haha okay  
  
daenosaur: anyways whats the minnie/luhan drama  
  
zyxing: if you’re comfortable, luhan  
  
lu: okay  
  
lu: i told minseok that i like him  
  
lu: and when he found out he said he had to go  
  
lu: yixing talked to him and he said he needed time to think  
  
spiritual.dog: oh gosh  
  
galaxyking: i feel like my lurking days are over now that shits actually going down in these chats  
  
daenosaur: your lurking days are never over  
  
daenosaur: lurking is who you are  
  
daenosaur: accept it  
  
zyxing: hush u guys!! luhan has an issue!!  
  
eommasuho: what about minseok?  
  
lu: i don’t think all of us should go talk to him about it bc then he’ll know that i told everyone and that might make things worse  
  
galaxyking: but you did tell everyone  
  
spiritual.dog: for important reasons!!  
  
spiritual.dog: jongdae needs drama to live  
  
daenosaur: ???  
  
spiritual.dog: *i need drama to live  
  
daenosaur: mhmm  
  
lu: i’m just really scared that he won’t like me  
  
eommasuho: if he doesn’t like you then wouldn’t he just tell you that he doesn’t like you? why would he need time to think?  
  
lu: but if he did like me why wouldn’t he just tell me he liked me?  
  
spiritual.dog: so many questions,,, so little time  
  
daenosaur: ??? we have a lot of time  
  
spiritual.dog: or do we????  
  
baekhyunee: i don’t think we can do anything to be honest  
  
galaxyking: what is this????  
  
galaxyking: is baekhyun not meddling??? for once????  
  
zyxing: he’s right though  
  
eommasuho: yeah  
  
eommasuho: i think the only thing to do is wait for minseok to be ready to make his decision  
  
eommasuho: until then, luhan, as your mother i can assure you  
  
eommasuho: minseok will make the decision that will be best for both of you  
  
eommasuho: i can promise you this  
  
daenosaur: and even if it may not seem like what you want to hear  
  
daenosaur: in the future, you’ll be glad it’s what ended up happening  
  
lu: if you’re sure?  
  
daenosaur: i am  
  
eommasuho: me too  
  
spiritual.dog: me too!!!  
  
galaxyking: ye  
  
zyxing: you’ll be fine, luhan  
  
lu: okay  
  
lu: everything will be okay  
  
**adidas_spons, maknaenae, Do Kyungsoo**  
  
maknaenae: i don’t think i can handle this anymore  
  
Do Kyungsoo: What does that mean?  
  
maknaenae: i don’t know  
  
maknaenae: but i can’t do this  
  
maknaenae: if minseok says yes  
  
adidas_spons: don’t think like that  
  
maknaenae: i can’t help it  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Then think about it  
  
Do Kyungsoo: If Minseok says yes, then what?  
  
maknaenae: then they’ll be dating and they’ll be happy and i’ll be here  
  
maknaenae: i’ll be the bitter ex that’s not really an ex  
  
maknaenae: i mean he wasn’t really mine to begin with was he?  
  
adidas_spons: no, i guess he wasn’t  
  
Do Kyungsoo: What are you sad about then?  
  
maknaenae: the potential  
  
maknaenae: what we could have been if he  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Sehun, I know that love is a hard feeling to get over, and it will take time  
  
Do Kyungsoo: But think about this  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You poured your heart out to Luhan. You gave yourself to him and what did he do?  
  
adidas_spons: you what?  
  
adidas_spons: you just said you told him how you felt  
  
adidas_spons: but you had sex with him?  
  
maknaenae: yeah i did  
  
maknaenae: then in the morning he said he wanted to pretend that never happened  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Then how much potential could the relationship have had?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: If Luhan was one of your best friends and he had the heart to turn you down like that then how good of a guy could he be?  
  
maknaenae: ive been telling myself that  
  
maknaenae: that he wouldn’t really love me  
  
maknaenae: but i know him  
  
maknaenae: and that reaction was so unlike him that i can’t help but think that there’s some explanation to it  
  
adidas_spons: then talk to him about it  
  
maknaenae: and say what?  
  
maknaenae: i told you i loved you and you had sex with me but then you said you didn’t even like me as a friend anymore and left like wtf was up with that  
  
adidas_spons: exactly  
  
adidas_spons: say that  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I guess Chanyeol’s right  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You can’t leave things between you and Luhan unresolved, so maybe you should talk to him  
  
maknaenae: wtf this was supposed to be an idea that we immediately turned down not supported  
  
adidas_spons: and if he gives you shit you might be in your right mind to tell minseok that  
  
adidas_spons: he deserves to know if the man he’s about to date is a total asshole  
  
maknaenae: i couldn’t do that to him  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Because you still love him?  
  
maknaenae: i do  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Then talking to him could give you some closure  
  
Do Kyungsoo: But if he does give you shit Minseok has a right to know that  
  
maknaenae: i guess  
  
maknaenae: i should probably get it over with, yeah?  
  
adidas_spons: that’d be best  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I just can’t believe you kept this to yourself for so long Sehun.  
  
Do Kyungsoo: All of us are your best friends, and I feel awful that you felt you couldn’t tell us.  
  
maknaenae: i wanted to but luhan is your best friend too and i didn’t want to ruin that  
  
adidas_spons: he’s not my best friend if he makes you feel like this  
  
maknaenae: you really don’t have to do that  
  
maknaenae: you shouldn’t have to drop him from your life entirely bc of me  
  
Do Kyungsoo: We’d do anything for you  
  
adidas_spons: (anything) ;)  
  
maknaenae: ily guys  
  
adidas_spons: we love u too  
  
adidas_spons: now go talk to him  
  
adidas_spons: resolve your issues!!!  
  
adidas_spons: be happy  <3  
  
maknaenae: okay  
  
maknaenae: im going to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> resolutions are coming!!!! yay (????) im sorry i know this story is kind of everywhere please bear with me here :(((
> 
> ty for reading!! <3 please leave a comment


	8. [8]

**maknaenae created a chat with lu**  
  
maknaenae: i think we need to talk about what happened  
  
lu: why  
  
maknaenae: because it’s been ruining me and i need to end it  
  
lu: i’d really rather not  
  
maknaenae: i don’t give a shit  
  
maknaenae: we were best friends  
  
maknaenae: and i was in love with you  
  
lu: sehun please  
  
maknaenae: no, i need to do this  
  
maknaenae: i was in love with you and you used me  
  
maknaenae: then you just threw me aside  
  
maknaenae: that night meant everything to me  
  
maknaenae: then to find out it was nothing for you?  
  
lu: i didn’t use you  
  
lu: i loved you too  
  
lu: i told you that before we  
  
lu: but afterwards i remembered how many people you’d been with in the past few months  
  
lu: i remember how you’d say you didn’t like the way that one of them ate so you broke up with them  
  
lu: i was afraid that you’d get tired of me and that’d ruin everything  
  
maknaenae: so you totally shut me down?  
  
maknaenae: that ruined everything anyway  
  
lu: i didn’t know that would happen  
  
lu: i thought that it was just a fleeting feeling for you  
  
lu: that in a few days you’d come back and pretend like it never happened  
  
lu: but that night meant a lot because it was you  
  
lu: i dont know, i guess i wanted to hold onto that  
  
lu: and hope that one day i’d get over you  
  
maknaenae: why didn’t you tell me that  
  
maknaenae: if you would have told me that then i would have told you how  
  
maknaenae: none of the people that i was with could ever measure up to you  
  
maknaenae: that’s why i never stayed with any of them  
  
maknaenae: luhan, i still love you  
  
lu: sehun…

lu: im sorry i just  
  
lu: i don’t love you anymore  
  
maknaenae: i thought so  
  
lu: im so sorry  
  
lu: but it’s been so long and i didn’t want to be hung up on you anymore  
  
maknaenae: lucky you, i guess  
  
maknaenae: i should go  
  
lu: sehun please don’t do this  
  
lu: i’ve missed you and i still want to be friends with you, please  
  
maknaenae: i can't  
  
maknaenae: i cant be just friends  
  
maknaenae: im sorry  
  
lu: please  
  
maknaenae: i cant do it luhan  
  
maknaenae: you mean too much to me for me to just bury my feelings  
  
lu: okay  
  
lu: i understand  
  
**maknaenae created a chat with baoziminnie**  
  
maknaenae: luhan is a really good guy  
  
maknaenae: i hope you know that  
  
**baekhyunee, spiritual.dog, daenosaur, galaxyking, eommasuho**  
  
baekhyunee: i finished  
  
spiritual.dog: wtf its 4 am  
  
galaxyking: even better  
  
eommasuho: aghe thats so romantic i cnat’  
  
daenosaur: send a pic?  
  
baekhyunee: [IMG_1473]  
  
spiritual.dog: holy shit  
  
eommasuho: omg  
  
galaxyking: i think he’s going to like it  
  
daenosaur: he’ll fucking love it  
  
**baekhyunee, adidas_spons**  
  
baekhyunee: i have something i want to give you  
  
baekhyunee: check your doorstep?  
  
adidas_spons: im barely awake yet  
  
baekhyunee: please?  
  
adidas_spons: okay  
  
adidas_spons: …  
  
adidas_spons: baekhyun im going to cry  
  
baekhyunee: im sorry i broke your guitar a few years ago and i know i never bought you a new one and i know you’ve bought one by now but this one is the best i could find and i hope you like it?  
  
adidas_spons: i love it so much  
  
adidas_spons: thank you  
  
baekhyunee: no need  <3  
  
adidas_spons: whats in the box?  
  
baekhyunee: those are twenty CDs with playlists for every emotion you feel because i know you have a lot of them and i know you love listening to music all the time so  
  
adidas_spons: i just started playing one of them and  
  
adidas_spons: these songs are so beautiful  
  
adidas_spons: how long did this take you?  
  
baekhyunee: it doesn’t matter  
  
baekhyunee: as long as you like it  
  
adidas_spons: no seriously how long did it take you?  
  
baekhyunee: im serious chanyeol don’t worry about it  
  
adidas_spons: okay  
  
adidas_spons: i love it all baekhyun  
  
adidas_spons: thank you so much  
  
adidas_spons: um  
  
adidas_spons: are you in the utility closet beside my apartment?  
  
baekhyunee: …no  
  
Chanyeol pulls open the door to reveal Baekhyun crouched beside a wet mop and a bottle of bleach. A laugh rises up to his throat and he reaches his hand out to pull the smaller up. Baekhyun has a shy smile on his face and Chanyeol thinks he looks cute.  
  
“Why did you do all this?” he asks.  
  
A blush creeps to the edges of Baekhyun’s face, “Because I…I love you.”  
  
Chanyeol’s heart stops “You what?”  
  
“I love you a lot. More than I can comprehend. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s middle and pulls the giant closer, burying his face into his boyfriend’s sweatshirt.  
  
“Jongdae told me the reason you and your previous boyfriend broke up.” Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol fast enough to see his face fall. His heart plummets. “I…I’m sorry I never appreciated what you did for me. What you do for me. I will now, because I could never live with myself if I let this relationship die because I was being selfish.”  
  
“…Thank you.” Chanyeol says, squeezing Baekhyun tighter to him.  
  
Baekhyun lifts his head and presses a gentle kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. He keeps his face close as he whispers, “Don’t thank me. I didn’t do anything. I should be the one thanking you.”  
  
Chanyeol smiles against Baekhyun’s mouth, before planting lazy kisses on his face. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good guy sehun (ok sign) unnecessary angst is always fun and i love life i know i didn't make this as angsty as it could be but i feel like sehun is trying to be happy so he wouldn't be that angsty about it idk that's just me again im sorry for this story it doesnt make much sense
> 
> ty for reading!! <3 please leave a comment


	9. [9]

**adidas_spons, maknaenae, Do Kyungsoo**  
  
maknaenae: he loved me too  
  
maknaenae: but now he doesn’t  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I’m sorry, Sehun.  
  
maknaenae: its okay  
  
maknaenae: some things aren’t meant to be  
  
maknaenae: i’ll find someone else  
  
Do Kyungsoo: That’s a good way to think  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You have the better part of your life left  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You will find someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated  
  
maknaenae: thanks ksoo  
  
maknaenae: and chanyeol  
  
maknaenae: i probably wouldn’t have gotten through this if it weren’t for you guys  
  
adidas_spons: that’s what best friends do  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Enough of this Disney Channel cheesiness  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I think  
  
Do Kyungsoo: God Chanyeol and Devil Sehun should have a sequel  
  
adidas_spons: i think you’re damn right mortal  
  
maknaenae: *shoots u in ur grave bc ur fuckin dead ksoo stop trying to bring urself back*  
  
**baoziminnie created a chat with lu**  
  
baoziminnie: i like you too  
  
baoziminnie: a lot, now that i think about it  
  
baoziminnie: im sorry i didn’t tell you sooner  
  
baoziminnie: its just that this is my first relationship and I'm not sure how things work i guess  
  
baoziminnie: i was scared  
  
lu: its okay  
  
lu: ill be with you whenever you need me  
  
baoziminnie: okay  
  
baoziminnie: so  
  
lu: kim minseok  
  
lu: will u go out with me?  
  
baoziminnie: yes  
  
lu: yay  
  
lu: ok so we should probably tell everyone bc they’re kind of on my ass about it  
  
baoziminnie: okay haha  
  
**squad**  
  
lu: friends  
  
baoziminnie: family  
  
lu: i present to you  
  
baoziminnie: luhan  
  
lu: and minseok  
  
baoziminnie: together  
  
lu: as like a couple and stuff  
  
baoziminnie: right yeah that  
  
baekhyunee: !!!  
  
spiritual.dog: oh my lawd  
  
daenosaur: bout damn time  
  
eommasuho: my babies  <3  
  
galaxyking: nice  
  
zyxing: yay!!!  
  
adidas_spons: good for you guys!  
  
Do Kyungsoo: What he said  
  
maknaenae: im happy for you  
  
lu: thanks you guys  
  
lu: it means a lot  
  
baekhyunee: have u guys done it yet  
  
lu: we’ve literally been dating for like three minutes  
  
spiritual.dog: that’s enough time right  
  
daenosaur: poor ksoo  
  
Do Kyungsoo: ???  
  
galaxyking: boi dont act clueless we know you been fuckin  
  
lu: what  
  
baekhyunee: what  
  
eommasuho: what  
  
zyxing: what  
  
baoziminnie: what  
  
maknaenae: what  
  
adidas_spons: since when?????  
  
adidas_spons: how does yifan know of all people???  
  
adidas_spons: so many questions????????  
  
galaxyking: these little shits don't know how to lock doors at christmas parties  
  
eommasuho: wait  
  
eommasuho: the christmas party was at my house  
  
spiritual.dog: >.>  
  
adidas_spons: how long has this been going on??????????  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Two years  
  
maknaenae: TWO FUCKNJN YEASRS?  
  
daenosaur: WAHT?????  
  
adidas_spons: i have been lied to  
  
baekhyunee: idk who i can trust  
  
lu: is this monica and chandler all over again  
  
baoziminnie: it is  
  
daenosaur: ksoo is monica obvs  
  
spiritual.dog: im chandler??  
  
spiritual.dog: im honored  
  
eommasuho: you’re more like phoebe but okay  
  
eommasuho: for the sake of the ship u can be chandler  
  
spiritual.dog: still ok with that  
  
lu: do you guys love each other  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Yes  
  
spiritual.dog: yes we've been dating for two years  
  
adidas_spons: BEHIDN OUR BACSK  
  
eommasuho: aND IN M FUCKNIYN BED  
  
spiritual.dog: soz  
  
lu: whatever y'all were made for each other anyways  
  
baoziminnie: why did you keep it a secret?  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Because we didn’t know how you all would react  
  
spiritual.dog: and ksoo is shyyy but he won’t admit it  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Shhhh  
  
adidas_spons: i support shysoo  
  
maknaenae: shysoo shysoo shysoo shysoo  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Hush mortal  
  
adidas_spons: binch who u calling mortal tf  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Please, we all know how the third movie goes  
  
maknaenae: the rise of the mortals??? nooo  
  
baekhyunee: y'all have yet to explain this shit  
  
Do Kyungsoo: I wouldn’t ask  
  
Do Kyungsoo: Unless you want to lose your soul  
  
daenosaur: im down ride together die together  
  
lu: k lets see this shit  
  
spiritual.dog: im scared tbh  
  
Do Kyungsoo: You should be  
  
adidas_spons: ok  
  
adidas_spons: it all started….  
  
adidas_spons: when the alien uprising ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading ik that this was a really bad story but i appreciate it if you made it this far ty ty v much pls leave a comment ty <3


End file.
